Jackie Chan Adventures (comic)
Jackie Chan Adventures Magazine was a fortnightly magazine that ran for 80 issues and 2 Specials from 2003 to 2006. It was published by Eaglemoss International Ltd and priced at £0.99 for the first issue and £1.99 for subsequent issues. Overview It compiled various stories in comic book format. The magazine also contained various puzzles, quizzes and games based on the TV series. There was a free gift with each issue, alternating between a pack of 10 Trading Cards and metal talisman or amulet every third issue. The magazine had two websites: *www.jackie-chan-magazine.co.uk *www.jackie-chan-magazine.com All but 15 episodes were reproduced in comic book form. The episodes which weren't included were - Danger in the Deep Freeze, Into the Mouth of Evil, The Lotus Temple, The Return of the Pussycat, The King and Jade, Pleasure Cruise, Glove Story, Tough Luck, Shrink Rap, Chi of the Vampire, The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute, The Warrior Incarnate, Snake Hunt, A Jolly J-Team X-Mas and Deja Vu. Free-gifts Some examples of the free gifts included in various issues *Trading Cards *Collectors tin & Special Code-Breaker card with Issue 2 *Large Posters *Chinese Zodiac based Metallic "Replica" talismans ("as seen in the series") Rooster talisman free gift.jpg|Rooster Talisman with Issue 1 Snake talisman free gift.jpg|Snake Talisman with Issue 4 Dragon talisman free gift.jpg|Dragon Talisman with Issue 7 Pig talisman free gift.jpg|Pig Talisman with Issue 10 Dog talisman free gift.jpg|Dog Talisman with Issue 13 Ox talisman free gift.jpg|Ox Talisman with Issue 16 Monkey talisman free gift.jpg|Monkey Talisman with Issue 19 Sheep talisman free gift.jpg|Sheep Talisman with Issue 22 Rabbit talisman free gift.jpg|Rabbit Talisman with Issue 25 Horse talisman free gift.jpg|Horse Talisman with Issue 28 Rat talisman free gift.jpg|Rat Talisman with Issue 31 Tiger talisman free gift.jpg|Tiger Talisman with Issue 34 *Demon metallic amulets shendu amulet.jpg|Shendu Amulet with Issue 37 po kong amulet.jpg|Po Kong Amulet with Issue 40 xiao fung amulet.jpg|Xiao Fung Amulet with Issue 43 hsi wu amulet.jpg|Hsi Wu Amulet with Issue 46 tso lan amulet.jpg|Tso Lan Amulet with Issue 49 dai gui amulet.jpg|Dai Gui Amulet with Issue 52 tchang zu amulet.jpg|Tchang Zu Amulet with Issue 55 bai tsa amulet.jpg|Bai Tza Amulet with Issue 58 *J-Team metallic amulets paco amulet.jpg|Paco Amulet with Issue 61 tohru amulet.jpg|Tohru Amulet with Issue 64 uncle amulet.jpg|Uncle Amulet with Issue 67 viper amulet.jpg|Viper Amulet with Issue 70 captain black amulet.jpg|Captain Black Amulet with Issue 73 jade amulet.jpg|Jade Amulet with Issue 76 jackie amulet.jpg|Jackie Amulet with Issue 79 newbag.gif|EXCLUSIVE BAG: A trendy black bag just right for your sports kit. newbandana.jpg|BANDANNA: Keep the powers of evil at bay with this dragon talisman bandanna. newbelt.gif|TALISMAN BELT: Tie on this belt, clip on the Talismans of the powers you want and let nothing get in your way! newcalbum.jpg|CARD ALBUM: Exclusive Jackie Chan Adventures Card Album – the perfect way to store your favourite 42 cards. newring.gif|DRAGON RING: Have the power of the dragon in your hands with this amazing dragon ring. newtidy.jpg|MAGAZINE TIDY BOX: Keep all your magazines in order with this fantastic Tidy Box. newpadlock.jpg|PADLOCK FOR COLLECTION TIN: If you reply within 10 days you will also receive a silver padlock to securely protect the items in your Collection Tin. Subscribers to said magazine were also provided with bonuses such as a 'Jackie chan Adventures' head-band (featuring the series logo),a 'Jackie Chan Adventures' sports bag and a ring with the series' "Chinese Dragon" logo on it. Specials 005.jpg|5 Dark Chi Amulets came free with Easter 2004 Special Category:Comics